


This Won't be Pleasant

by TheFeatheredChevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Feathers & Featherplay, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeatheredChevy/pseuds/TheFeatheredChevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt!Cas comes to Dean for help with his wings... Gets a lot more help than he bargained for. - Short and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Won't be Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Pre S9 finale Dean  
> Pre Cas-gets-every-reference-Cas :)  
> I welcome all critiques, criticisms, and suggestions!

He had just lain down for his typical four hours; he hadn't even had the chance to turn off the lights when he heard the sounds of shuffling in the corner of the motel room. Knowing Sam wasn't due back, Dean shot up in standard form, no hesitation, eyes wide and gun steady, aiming in the direction of the sound.  
  
The angel stood hunched over and clutching the table near the door. Some books had fallen to the floor, but he made no motion to retrieve them - And though Dean couldn’t see his face, he could tell that Cas wasn’t right.  
  
“Jesus, Cas.” He launched out of the bed, nearly tripping over his boots on the floor and setting the gun on the nightstand as he moved quickly to the battered looking brunette. He was still in jeans and a t-shirt, ready to go at any given moment.  
  
“What the hell happened to you? Come here.” Dean pulled one of Cas’s arms over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist to support the walk to the bed. Cas sat at the foot of the bed and Dean found a seat next to him, his eyes tracing up and down the tattered and bloodstained man in a trench coat.  
  
“The angels,” Cas replied in a gravelly tone, breathless, and Dean didn’t press for much more . “I’m not as strong and they- I’m… I’m burning out.”  
  
Dean felt a sharp heat rise within him thinking about anyone causing this kind of pain to Cas, and he fought his immediate urge to take the blade and go find the sons of bitches. Without even looking, Cas immediately sensed the shift in Dean’s demeanor – his clenched jaw, and how tense his neck was when he swallowed down a small growl. He put a hand on Dean's knee, an attempt to calm him, but both knew that it was no use.  
  
Cas started to shrug off the tarnished trench coat, and seeing this, Dean quickly helped him to remove it with ease. If there was one thing Dean was used to, it was trying to get blood out of clothing.  
  
Dean grabbed the coat from under Cas as he lifted himself from the bed and stood next to the hunter.  
  
“Hey man, why don’t we get you cleaned up and you’ll be—”

“Dean. I need your help.”  
  
Dean’s eyes moved over Cas, who stood with his head hung and his arms limp at his sides; he looked weak, fragile. Dean’s lips parted slightly, and he paused a beat as his eyes surveyed the angel before him.  
  
“Well, yeah, Cas. Of course... Anything.”  
  
Cas lifted his blue eyes and found Dean’s gaze for only a second before he looked back to the floor.  
  
“This won't be pleasant.” He sighed, and Dean watched the rise and fall of his shoulders through the white button down shirt.  
  
Dean’s lips curled into a smirk, as his sarcastic side took over. “I think we passed ‘pleasant,’ a long time ago, Cas… now skip the foreplay and get to it.”  
  
Cas returned to his seat on the bed. He undid the knot in his tie and removed it from his neck before looking back up at Dean. Disheveled, but finding his voice with every passing moment.  
  
“I’ve dislocated a joint,” he said, his fingers moving to the buttons on his shirt and undoing them one by one.

“Oh...well, yeah, that _does_  suck,” Dean admitted, recalling the many instances in which he and his brother have had to help one another with similar battle wounds. “Which one? Shoulder? It’s gonna be a bitch.”  
  
“Sorta - Not exactly.” Cas shrugged off the white shirt and exhaled deeply.  
  
Dean examined the shirtless angel for a moment, a sight he certainly wasn’t accustomed to seeing. After a moment of tracing across his shoulders and chest, of following the way he moved, breathing steady on the bed, he caught a set of bright blue eyes locked on him and snapped back to reality.  
  
“Well spit it out, Cas.”  
“My wings.”  
“Your what?”  
“My wings." Cas sighed deeply. "My left wing. I dislocated a joint and I – I need your help. It’s… painful.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened. He’d only seen Cas’s wings in a sort of shadow form, and though he must admit he was exceedingly curious, he was also terrified of screwing something up – of actually causing more damage.  
  
“Cas, I’ve popped many a joint in my day, but never a damn wing. What if I, you know, mess it up and you’re... permanently grounded or something?”  
  
“That would not be ideal.”  
  
Dean lifted his eyebrows and wet his lips, “Well, no shit, Sherlock,”  
  
“That’s not my—” Cas stopped when he saw the look on Dean’s face, realizing it was just another reference he didn’t understand. “It shouldn’t be too difficult. It’ll be easy to find and it’s pretty much the equivalent to your version of a shoulder joint.”  
  
Dean’s eyes found the floor for a moment, still slightly concerned, but also uneasy with leaving Cas wounded.  
He exhaled slowly. “Okay, I’ll do it.”  
  
Dean looked back to Cas, his heart beating rapidly in anticipation and curiosity. Cas stood up, maintaining eye contact with the hunter, and took a deep breath. There was a subtle glow that began resonating from his eyes and skin.  
  
Suddenly the lights in the room began to brighten and burst one by one, leaving loud pops and sparks as each one hit their maximum wattage and quickly made the room darker and darker. Dean moved his arm to shield his eyes from falling glass, but still watched the angel. He could see the outline of Cas’s wings begin to develop and expand before him, and then it was dark and quiet.  
  
Dean could only hear the unsteadiness in his own breath, the rapid rate of his heart beating out of his chest, and nothing more.  
  
“Cas?” He reached out in front of him and rested his palm on the warmth of Cas’s chest.  
  
“I’m here.” His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Dean’s eyes slowly began to adjust due to what minimal light was spilling into the corners of the window from the streetlights outside.  
  
He could see a shrewd outline of the angel in front of him. His wings were dark, expansive, and they slowly lowered and retracted closer to Cas’s body.  
  
“ _Holy_ … shit,” was all Dean could mutter, his hand still resting on Cas.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Cas replied, suddenly very vulnerable.  
  
“No.. No, Cas.” Dean shook himself from his state of awe and removed his hand, walking around the side of the bed to he could try to get a better view. “Those are…just… wow. Incredible.”  
  
“They don’t feel as much right now.”  
  
Dean was reminded that the whole point of this was to help Cas, and he jumped up onto the bed, moving towards the foot, where Cas remained with his back to him.  
“Of course. Sorry. Here, sit down.”  
  
Cas sat back down on the bed and Dean moved onto his knees behind the angel. His eyes were adjusting more and more to the darkness and he was starting to take in more of the details of the incredible winged being - the soft layers that wrapped around and quivered individually, almost alive themselves.  
  
“Cas, can I- uh..” Dean’s hands hovered above the feathers instinctively, wantingly, and though Cas couldn’t see him, he could feel the ghost of his hands, the tension of the space between Dean and his wings and he tried to control his breathing.  
  
“Yes, Dean, you can.” He swallowed his breath  
  
Dean lightly swept the feathers and Cas let out a whimper. Dean assumed it was the pain, and it was, but Dean’s touch also sent a lightning bolt of inexplicable pleasure through Cas’s gut.  
  
Dean could feel the displacement in a joint at the top of the left wing and the sharp breath from Cas confirmed it. “They’re… _sensitive_.” Cas shuddered.  
  
“Sorry,” Dean said, removing his hands before lightly tracing over the trouble spot again. “I, uh...I think you’re right though – it feels pretty basic. Should be easy enough to pop back in place.”  
  
“Okay…” Cas steadied his voice in a hoarse whisper. “Do it.”  
  
Dean knew counting to three would only make things worse. He inhaled slowly and quietly, clutching the feathery joint. With one swift motion, a loud pop, and a yelp from the angel, the joint moved back into place. Cas growled and hunched forward slightly, and Dean couldn’t help but apologetically run his fingers down the expanse of Cas’s wings, a movement that was meant mostly in comfort, but also because he couldn't resist the touch. They were mesmerizing.  
  
“Mmmm,” Cas moaned softly at the touch, and Dean took that as a signal that he could continue. He wanted to make his angel feel better, but he also couldn’t deny his own personal surge of pleasure from the gentle caress of the feathers on his hunter skin - skin usually accustomed to brutal and rough things.  
  
Cas rose so that his back was straight up again, and Dean sunk his hands farther into the silky plumage, his fingers weaving through individual feathers and his fingertips lightly massaging at the root. It felt _so_ good; he just wanted more and more to touch. He felt jolts of energy run through him with every trace of his hands against the down, electricity coursing it's way through him and hot in his stomach and groin; his body just instinctively wanted more. Cas’s breathing hitched; he shifted slightly and leaned into Dean's touch. It soon occurred to Dean that he might not be the only one getting turned on by the feeling. He moved even closer against Cas, bending at his knees, resting on his calves, and half straddling the angel’s back. He leaned in to Cas’s neck and brushed his lips against the warm skin behind his ear, his desire to touch taking completely over. With both hands, he traced lightly up Cas's spine, his flesh soft and radiating heat.  
  
“Does this feel good, angel?” He breathed into him and ran his hands lightly across the expanse of the brunette’s inky wings.  
Cas moaned louder this time and clutched at Dean's thighs, affirming his theory. With one hand, Dean reached between Cas’s torso and the feathered appendage and traced at the waistline of his slacks.  
  
"How about this?" He sucked lightly on Cas's neck as his hand moved slowly down to the prominent bulge pushing desperately against the zipper in Cas’s pants. He ghosted lightly over it before palming at the length. Cas gave a needing cry and reached up to grab the dirty blonde mans hair.  
  
“ _Dean._ ” He panted, as he leaned backwards and Dean ran his hands all over the angel as his lips explored his neck.  
  
“What, baby?” Dean replied, completely unraveled at seeing his guardian in pieces against him.  
  
Cas's mind was a blur, and his words broke between breaths.“Y-you...I just...feel… so… good."  
  
Dean couldn’t handle it any longer. He pulled Cas backwards and further onto the bed. He straddled one of Cas’s thighs and took in the beautifully wrecked view. The angel lay there on his back, his wings spread out against the mattress on either side of him, his hair disheveled, his eyes wide. He looked at the hunter, panting and ruined, and cocked his head just slightly, completely at the mercy of the blonde man on top of him. Dean pushed his body into Cas, his hips against his hips, his chest on his chest, and finally, his lips against his lips. He pushed hungrily into Cas and was met with a wanting moan; Cas parted his lips and gave way to Dean, who met his tongue urgently.

Dean rolled his hips into Cas and both men huffed into one another. Cas’s hands scavenged across Dean’s back, eventually grabbing at his shirt and pulling it over his shoulders. Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’s neck and pulled him in harder for a needing kiss. With his other hand, his fingers lightly traced at the feathers splayed across the bed. Cas let out a gasp, not prepared for the ungodly pleasure.  
  
“ _Deaan._ ” His voice struggled to produce a whisper through his gasps.  
  
“I’m gonna make you feel good, angel.” Dean lifted to meet his angel’s blue eyes; he was met with a gaze that was wanting, but also trusting – aching, but vulnerable.  
  
Dean undid Cas’s pants and moved down his body to pull both them and his boxers completely off. He started to return to Cas, but Cas let out a gravelly “no,” and Dean froze.  
  
“Now _y_ _ou_... I wanna see you.”  
  
Dean stood next to the bed, his green eyes locked on blue as his hand moved to the button on his jeans. He unzipped and stepped out of both them and his boxers. Fully hard and completely beautiful. Cas took in the view of his hunter and he felt a quake through his body.

“Come here.” Cas commanded, and Dean obliged, allowing Cas his short-lived control. Dean returned to the bed, moving his thighs between Cas’s, and rubbed his aching, rock hard cock against the brunette. Cas scratched lightly down the spine of Dean’s back and whimpered as Dean’s mouth explored his neck and continued a gently grind against the angel.  
  
Dean couldn’t help the temptation of lightly fingering at the feathers as his tongue worked down Cas’s neck. Cas’s breath was shallow and Dean watched him becoming more and more undone in front of him. The hunter locked eyes with the angel while bringing his own finger to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit and covering it with his own saliva.

Cas clutched at Deans hips as he rolled against him, both men moaning in response, and Dean crashed against lips hard, his tongue demanding. Dean pulled his teeth against Cas’s bottom lip, and Cas let out a sigh which evolved into a yelp as he felt Dean's digit find his rear entrance.

“Sorry baby, I’ll be gentle,” Dean said against Cas’s lips. But as he curled himself into Cas, Cas bucked back and growled. Dean worked his finger in and out of Cas, kissing him and stroking at the silky plumage. Soon Cas was writhing beneath him.  
  
“ _Mmmm_ … Please, Dean.” Cas whispered, grinding against Dean’s finger.  
  
Dean added a second, scissoring into Cas, working him good, but trying to be gentle with the protector. However, it was only seconds before he felt the angel bucking and begging again. Dean's eyes fell over Cas, who looked utterly wrecked and needing, and completely in Dean’s control, and Dean added another finger to Cas’s wanting heat.  
  
“Oh my God, Dean.” Cas pushed against Dean’s hand, his feathers trembling as he moaned, and fuck if the sight alone didn't nearly have Dean coming.  
  
Dean's lips traced down Cas's chest, his abdomen, his hips, placing kisses gently along the way as he fingered at his lover. Then, with his other hand, he grabbed Cas's hard length and licked around the leaking head.   
  
Cas bucked from the mattress in response to the sensation his hunter was causing his body to feel.  
  
 _"Dean...Oh my God... Dean. Dean. Fuuucckk._ "   
  
Cas's vocabulary was lost as Dean completely enveloped the angel's cock in his mouth. He moved slowly, working Cas's cock in and out of his mouth at a rhythm that matched his fingers. Cas grabbed fistfuls of Dean's hair... his shoulders... the bedding. He clawed at anything his fingertips could grab as his body tried to make sense of the sensations coursing through him. Every nerve in his body lit up with pleasure.  
  
"Oh my god. Ohmygod- _ohmygod_. Deeannn. Fuucck!"    
  
Dean wriggled himself inside and around Cas until neither of them could take it anymore. Dean licked his palm, giving his own length a few strokes and covering himself with his own spit and precum, and then lined himself up with Cas.  
  
He entered the angel slowly, watching Cas’s eyes widen and listening to his breath become more shallow and erratic. He rocked into brunette gradually, and soon he was filling him completely up to the hilt. He slowly pulled out and entered again, the sensation eliciting unrestrained expletives from both men.  
  
They soon found a rhythm together, Dean taking the helm, and Cas matching him thrust for thrust. Cas’s eyes were big, blue, penetrating, and Dean could only look at them in interims to keep from coming to pieces in seconds. The men panted and moaned, primitive, uninhibited, and perfect, as they gave each other the pleasure both of them had desperately needed but neither had ever felt.  
  
“Fuck, Cas… holy.. fucking. Shit.” Dean growled and pounded into the angel, feeling the sensation build in him with every voracious moan that he induced from his lover's perfect, swollen, heavenly lips. Cas wrapped his thighs around Dean’s waist, gripping him tight as Dean bucked harder into him, intoxicated by the feeling.  
  
Dean moved his hands under Cas’s back, brushing eagerly against his feathers and gripping onto the juncture where wing met flesh. Cas let out a pleasure-filled cry, and Dean used the leverage to thrust into him harder. Suddenly the darkness went darker, and Dean could feel silk covering his back, as Cas’s wings enveloped the couple while they rode their way to climax.  
  
"Fuck... _Cas_. Oh..my..fucking..god," the hunter breathed between thrusts, each one giving the sensation of the feathers against his back and Cas gripping at his cock. His mind was a blur; he'd lost all coherency from the unimaginable pleasure he was getting from his angel.  
  
“ _Dean_ ,” Cas huffed against Dean’s lips, “Dean, I – I – You… feel … so-fucking-perfect.”  
  
Dean let out a throaty, unrestrained growl in response, knowing he wasn’t going to last long after this remark. He wove his fingers in the feathers of his beautiful lover, causing aching moans, and bucked into him senselessly. "Come for me, angel. Come for me."  
  
Dean's fingers massaged at the base of the wings that enveloped him, and he could feel Cas peaking, unraveling. Cas clawed at Dean’s back in ecstasy … and soon he felt the beautiful angel begin to tense hard around his cock.   
  
“Yeah, just like that, baby.... _fuucck_ ” Dean continued to roll his hips into Cas. Completely cloaked in his angel’s wings, he couldn’t see anything, but he could hear the definite sounds of glass shattering all around them and Cas's desperate gasps as he spilled his warmth between them and clenched around Dean’s cock in waves.   
  
Cas moaned deep into Dean’s mouth, clutching at him as he shuddered his way through his orgasm, his wings quivering and wrapping around the both of them tighter. Dean growled hard into Cas’s mouth, completely and utterly ruined at the pleasure he got from feeling, hearing... _making_ Cas come, and it only took Dean a couple more quick thrusts before he was spilling over the edge and filling his angel up.  
  
Both men lay there, panting and wrecked, for several moments. Cas’s wings slowly released them so that they could properly survey the damage. From where they lay, Dean could see that television, the mirror, and the motel room window were all shattered.  
  
Dean let out a small sigh as he watched Cas’s wings completely retract and disappear. He threaded his fingers through the brunette’s soft mane and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Dean’s first instinct was to pull the man to the shower, but he chuckled to himself at that thought.  
  
“We gotta get out of here,” Dean whispered against the angel.  
  
Cas’s eyes big and blue, dilated with pleasure but also confused. “Why?”  
  
Dean laughed. “Well, because you managed to break every piece of glass in this joint. It’s kind of the opposite of inconspicuous.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Cas cocked his head, his gaze sincere and concerned. “I promise I’ll be quieter.”  
  
Dean pulled the angel close and spoke gently against his kiss-swollen lips. “Don’t you dare.”


End file.
